Brittana Takes On Disney Land
by ocmluvr21
Summary: The New Directions are going to be singing in the parade at Disney Land. Brittany is thrilled to see the happiest place on Earth and Santana is looking forward to a vacation with her girlfriend. Rated M for a reason for Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

"We are going to Disneyland!" Was what Will had said to them a month or so ago to the loud cheers of the glee club.

The glee club walked slowly through the terminal, past security and then sat around, waiting for the plane to start to board.

"Why do we have to have a flight at eight?" Santana had been mumbling to herself and Brittany all morning.

"Aren't you excided San? We are going to Disneyland, the happiest place on Earth!" Unlike the rest of the club, Brittany was her normal, bubbly energetic self.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I want to wake up at five in the morning on my first day of summer. Let alone spend it on an airplane, when I could be spending it with you."

"But you are spending it with me; I'm going to sit next to you on the plane."

"It's not the same; I was looking forward to spending the day with you at my house. My parents are at a medical conference all weekend; we would have had the house to ourselves." Santana tried her best to give Brittany a seductive look, but failed because she was so tired.

Brittany began to laugh. "You are so cute." Brittany said quietly, so that no one else heard.

"Thanks." Santana said quietly, she was both thankful for what Brittany had said and also the volume she had said it at. Sure they had come out, and that had hurt Santana's reputation. That meant that Santana couldn't come off as being cute all that much, she needed to hold on to whatever she still had that kept her as HBIC.

A plane slowly drove by the big window that was overlooked by the area the New Directions were waiting in. "Look San! This could be our plane!" Brittany squealed excitedly and ran over to the window. Sure enough the plane stopped right in front of them.

Santana slowly made her way over to the window and wrapped one of her arms around Brittany's waist, trying to get the blonde to calm down some. "We should probably get our stuff B. We may board soon." Brittany nodded and then reluctantly walked away from the window and back to where her backpack was. "We should try and sit by the wing, and then you can watch it during the flight."

"Can we please San?" Brittany asked, her face instantly lighting up again.

Santana nodded slowly giving her girlfriend a smile. "Whatever you want B." She said quietly so only the blonde could hear.

"Girls we are boarding." Will called over to them and Brittany instantly stood up and tossed her backpack over one of her shoulders.

"Come on S." She said turning to see Santana slowly standing up and picking up her bag. "We aren't going to get the seat by the wing."

Santana bit back the urge to roll her eyes, it was an eight in the morning flight to LA, the airport had been almost empty, and she doubted that they would have any problems getting a decent seat. Either way, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her to where the airport security was standing, scanning the tickets.

Santana handed the woman her and Brittany's tickets, and then walked through the short walkway until they got onto the plane. Sure enough, there were a couple of families with small children and then the New Directions.

"San, the wing seats have been taken." Brittany said, seeing both rows of seats have been occupied by their fellow glee clubbers.

Santana sighed and then walked down the aisle followed by Brittany. "Hey Rachel, can Britt and I sit here? She really wants to see the wing." Santana tried as hard as she could to be polite to the small diva that spent way too much time talking. She figured that being bitchy would not get them the seat and would also cause Brittany to be annoyed at her for a good size portion of the trip.

Rachel looked at Finn who was sitting next to her, they both shared the same look of surprise of how the Latina was not demanding the seat and being relatively polite. "Please." Santana added, hating the way that the word tasted. Rachel was completely freaked out.

"Sure Santana." Rachel said and then her and Finn got their bags and went back a couple of rows.

Brittany scrambled into her seat and put her backpack under the chair in front of her. Santana followed suit a little more slowly. "Thank you." Brittany said and then placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Anything for you B." Santana said and then checked around, making sure no one had overheard. The seats in front and behind them were empty. Mike and Tina sat across from them, but were not paying the cheerleaders any attention.

Brittany leaned over to the Latina to give her another kiss on the cheek but Santana was too quick. She moved her head quickly, catching the blonde's lips with her own. They pulled apart after a moment; the flight attendants had begun to talk about safety procedures.

Brittany paid the women close attention while Santana half listened, playing with some of Brittany's hair in her hand. The plane began to pull away, shifting Brittany's attention to the runway, excitedly waiting for the plane to pick up speed.

The pilot announced that they had been cleared for takeoff and Brittany leaned closer to the window. The plane began to pick up speed; Santana leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes awaiting the change in pressure to hit.

The plane was now soaring in the air and Brittany looked over to see Santana with her eyes shut, her index fingers circling around on her temples. Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the nose. Santana opened her eyes to meet ocean blue orbs. "Have a headache San?" She asked.

"A small one. But you know what would make it go away?" This time she was successful in getting a seductive tone, her voice a little scratchy and her dark brown eyes full of want. Brittany's face flashed a slight pink. "What?"

"You wanna do it on the plane?" Brittany asked trying to get her voice to match Santana's.

"Maybe." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear, causing her to shudder as Santana's hot breath hit her ear.

Brittany kissed Santana. Santana deepened the kiss, she ran her tongue on Brittany's lips, wanting, begging for access. Instead Brittany pulled away. "How about we wait until the Hotel room?"

Santana thought for a moment, she could argue but she knew who would win in the end. "Fine." She said a little angrily and then slouched back into her seat, avoiding the blue eyes that could get her to do anything.

Within an hour of the plane taking off, Santana had drifted off to sleep. Brittany had been peering out the window, looking at the clouds that they were passing. At first she would turn and point them out but after a while she glanced over and saw Santana's eye lids closed and her breathing had changed. Brittany knew that pattern of breathing; it meant that the shorter girl had fallen asleep.

Brittany relaxed back into her seat and lifted the arm rest that separated the two of them. Trying not to disturb Santana, she ducked down, pulling her backpack from underneath the seat in front of her. She pulled on the zipper opening the big pocket and pulling out a big blanket that was a light blue with rubber duckies all over it.

In one hand she held onto the blanket and with the other she closed back up her backpack and then shoved it underneath the seat in front. Brittany angled herself so that she was leaning into Santana and spread the blanket over the two of them.

Santana's head fell to the side, finding Brittany's shoulder to rest upon. Brittany smiled and angled her head as well, so that is was gently resting on the dark brown hair. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Santana opened her eyes and saw some blonde hair that had fallen into her face. She carefully glanced over at the blonde, trying hard not to disturb her. Smiling she saw that she had been resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, her favorite pillow. Brittany's head was resting slightly on her own.

Santana glanced down, pulling the blanket up closer to her face. Instantly she got a whiff of the smell that she loved so much. It was sweet smell that she could never pin point the exact smell. It smelled slightly of waffles and syrup but there was another smell. The only time Santana ever smelled it was when she was with Brittany.

She pulled the blanket up to her nose and inhaled the smell. She loved the smell and she felt safe when she smelled it. Sure she was usually the one protecting Brittany but when she was around Britt, she felt free to be herself, she was comfortable.

Brittany moved slightly and lifted her head off of Santana's. Santana turned and looked at the blonde who was rubbing her eyes. "Morning babe." Santana said, smiling as the other girl yawned.

Brittany stretched her arms and glanced at her watch. "It's not morning."

"Yes it is." Santana said and watched Brittany scrunch up her face in confusion.

"But it is almost twelve thirty. You said that morning is over at twelve."

"That's true but there is a time change. So it is really only nine thirty."

"Why does time have to be so confusing?" Brittany asked slightly annoyed.

Santana smiled and then wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "Its okay, B." She said and placed a light kiss on the pale cheek. "Hey," she said and Brittany looked over at her. "We should be landing soon, and then we will be in California." The smile instantly returned on Brittany's face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am debating about attempting to do some Brittana smut for the next chapter, so review and let me know, or I can just skip it and go straight to them at the park.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long but this is my first time ever writing smut so let me know how it is.**

* * *

"Now while we wait for our luggage, here are the van and room assignments, your tickets and practice schedules." Will passed out folders to each of his students. The folder's had their names on the cover.

Santana skims hers as Will begins to walk towards the carousel. "Mr. Schue." She said as she made her way over to him.

"What is it Santana?" He asked her; a little unsure of what the Latina would want.

"There must be a mistake; you have me rooming with Quinn. I asked to be with Brittany."

"Yes, and you two were supposed to be together, but…"

"Wait, we can't share a room because we are going out?" Santana asked annoyed.

"Yes. I wouldn't let Finn and Rachel share a room."

"This is bull crap. Nothing has changed within this past month, we have always been together, it's just now you know. Besides you and Ms. Pillsbury are sharing a room." Santana's voice was getting louder and louder, causing other travelers to look over.

"Santana please don't make a scene."

"I am not trying to make a scene." She lowered her voice as she calmed herself down some. "Please Mr. Schuester," it was not whinny or begging, it was a sincere request, that made her teacher do a double take. "Look I understand, but someone needs to help Brittany out and Rachel won't be able to."

Will glanced over at the group and sighed, glancing back at the Latina who only had concern in her eyes. "Okay, you and Rachel can switch rooms."

"Thank you Mr. Schue!" Santana almost squealed and hugged her teacher.

"You're welcome Santana. But I don't want to hear about any funny business."

"Okay." Santana said and then walked back over to Brittany, pulling her into an embrace.

"San, Rachel said I was sleeping in her room." Brittany sounded a little worried.

"I talked to Mr. Schue, I am switching with Rachel."

"Thank you." The blonde said and then made her way over to tell Rachel.

"Look at this room Sanny!" Brittany said excidedly, as Santana followed behind her, her arms full of their bags. Santana dropped a couple of the bags and then walked back to the door, closing it. She hoped that no one had overheard her being called "Sanny".

"Wow it is really nice Britt." Santana said walking more into the room, putting down the other suitcases. It wasn't overly large, but big enough for two queen beds, a desk with a chair, and a tv. But Brittany wasn't paying attention to the room; she was peering out the large window. It over looked an amazing, huge pool. "Wow." Santana breathed out, joining Brittany by the window.

"Can we go swimming?" She asked excitedly.

"It's a little late B." Santana said. Will had forced them to rehearse for two hours and then Kurt decided he did not like their outfits for the performance. So they had to go shopping which took an additional hour or so. Then on their van rides over, Santana had fallen asleep again, only to be awoken by Rachel who apparently had a dream where Barbara Streisand came to her and told her what song she needed to sing in the parade. This caused everyone else to watch her rehearse so that they could sing background.

It was only eight west coast time, meaning it was eleven Ohio time. They would be getting up early the next day meaning they should get some rest.

Brittany began to protest, but she let out a big yawn. Santana turned and wrapped Brittany in a hug, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. "I hope you aren't too tired Britt." Santana said, angling her head, giving the blonde a slight smirk. "I mean you did make me a promise." A slight huskiness crept back into her voice.

"I'm never too tired to break a promise." Brittany said and then reattached their lips.

Santana pulled away and closed the blinds to the window, giving them more privacy. "We will have to be quiet B." She said, stroking Brittany's cheek with her hand. Brittany nodded and then leaned in for another kiss, but Santana pulled away. "Bed." She said simply and the blonde followed her orders, scampering over to the bed closer to them.

Brittany took her normal spot on the bed, lying with her back to the mattress, allowing the Latina to climb on top of her. Santana climbed on top of her girlfriend, resting a knee on each side of Brittany, she also put a hand down next to each shoulder. Once she was on all fours, she began to lean down into Brittany. But Brittany put a finger to her girlfriend's lips. "I made you the promise." Brittany said quietly.

Santana looked confused but Brittany put a hand on Santana's shoulders. She began to push Santana, so that she would be on top. At first Santana resisted losing the power but quickly she obliged, allowing her back to be pressed against the mattress. Brittany took over the position that Santana had previously had. She leaned down, capturing the girl's red lips in her own, in a strong passionate kiss.

She ran her pale hand underneath the other girl's shirt; she found her destination, cupping her left breast through the fabric from her bra. Brittany moved down a little, kissing the collar bone of the shorter girl. Santana began to tangle her fingers in the long blonde hair.

Santana arched her back slightly, allowing Brittany to move her hand her back. In one quick motion she unclasped her bra and pulled it out, tossing it to the side. Brittany pulled off of Santana, pulling the tank top off of the other girl, exposing her body.

Brittany went down to Santana's chest, kissing her neck, continuing until she reached her breasts. Her mouth found the left breast and flicked the nipple with her tongue. This caused Santana to moan out loudly. Instantly Brittany pulled herself off and climbed up the Latina's body.

"Baby, you said we had to be quiet." Brittany whispered.

"I know." Santana said quickly, she hated when Brittany teased her. Brittany gave her a slight smirk and then ran her hand down Santana's body, undoing the button on Santana's jean shorts. After the button was undone, she pulled down on the zipper and then pulled the shorts and her panties in one motion. Brittany ran her finger up Santana's inner thigh, stopping at her entrance. "B." Brittany looked up at Santana. "This would be so much better if you took your clothes off too."

Brittany sat up straight and pulled off her shirt and bra. She leaned back down, reattaching their lips together as Santana found the button of Brittany's shorts. The brunette pulled of the other girl's jean shorts and then ran her finger underneath her girlfriend's panties. Her finger circled around the blondes circle.

Brittany pulled Santana's arm up. The Latina looked questionably. "Tonight is just about you." Brittany said kissing an olive colored cheek.

"I want to feel you B, I want you to feel as good as I do."

"And you can, tomorrow." Santana pulled off Brittany's panties as Brittany's hand found the brunette's entrance and ran her finger around, circling it. Santana's fingers began to tangle themselves in the long blonde hair.

Slowly, Brittany moved her right index finger, and began to slide it into Santana. Instantly, Santana bulked her hips up in response, her fingers tangling themselves more and more into the blonde locks. Brittany added a second finger, sliding them both in and out of Santana, angling them slightly, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Santana tried as hard as she could to prevent the moans from leaving her mouth. "Fuck Britt." She let out as Brittany pressed her thumb to Santana's throbbing clit. Brittany smiled for a second as she continued to attack the tan skin with her lips. She loved Santana like this because she knew how good this was making Santana feel.

Her own core was hot and she felt herself getting wet but Brittany focused only on the young Latina that was lying underneath her. Brittany continued to pump her fingers in and out of Santana, keeping them in rhythm with how Santana's hips bulked. She could feel Santana tensing up around her fingers and she pressed hard on her pulsating clit, sending the brunette over the edge.

Brittany watched as her girlfriend rode out her orgasm and then slowly pulled her fingers out. She brought her hand up to her mouth and cleaned her fingers off.

"I love the way you taste." Brittany said quietly.

Santana pulled the blonde in for a kiss. "I love you Brittany."

"I love you two Santana." Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde, closing her eyes breathing in the coconut smell from the blonde's shampoo. Brittany closed her eyes, falling asleep in the arms of her girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried my hand at some Smutt for last chapter but the next couple of chapters will have more fluff in them.**

* * *

Santana rolled over in the bed, her arms expecting to reach and wrap around her girlfriend. But her arms did not find anyone lying where the dancer should have been. Slowly she opened her eyes and scanned the room, she rolled back around and saw the light in the bathroom was on and the quiet sound of the fan was flooding the silent room.

A minute later the tall blonde walked out and noticed that Santana was awake. "Did the fan wake you up?" She asked worried, she knew Santana was not the best morning person especially if she had been woken up by something. "I didn't know how to turn it off, it turned on and off with the lights."

"It's okay B." Santana said calmly. "The fan didn't wake me up." Brittany started to smile again. "Baby come back to bed." She said stretching out her arms slightly, towards the girl standing in front of her.

Brittany walked towards the bed, and took the other girls hands in hers. "I can't." She said. "I'm sorry but Quinn said she would take me to the gift shop before we went to the park."

"Why don't you wait until we go to the park later?"

"Because I am gonna get us Mickey ears, and if I get them while we are at the park then we won't be able to wear them all day."

"Okay Britt." Santana said dropping the other girl's hands. "So I guess I will see you at breakfast then?"

"Yeah." Brittany said and then held out her hand.

"Hold on." Santana slowly peeled the covers off of her. As the cool air hit her body, goose bumps began to form all over her body. She found her wallet on the desk and took out her credit card and handed it to the blonde.

"Thank you." She said and then kissed the Latina on the cheek. "Quinn is coming over soon; you may want to put clothes on," Santana looked at the blonde and gave her a slight smirk. "because I am the only one allowed to see you like this now."

"I didn't think you would be the possessive type Britt." Santana said, her smirk growing. Brittany stared into the dark brown eyes. "Fine." Santana finally said, losing the staring contest. She turned around and found one of her suitcases and rummaged around for what she was going to wear for the day. But before she found the perfect outfit, there was a knock on the door. "I'll see you at breakfast B." Santana said and then slipped into the bathroom.

Brittany opened the door for Quinn and the shorter blonde took a couple of steps in. "You ready Brittany?" She asked. Brittany just nodded excitedly and gripped Santana's credit card tighter, making sure she did not drop it.

* * *

Santana sat at one of the small tables set for two; she was poking a piece of watermelon with her fork. After a minute, she glanced over her shoulder looking for the two blondes. The rest of the New Directions were sitting at different tables eating their breakfasts.

Quinn strode over and stood by the empty chair that was meant for Brittany.

"Where's Britt?" Santana asked her voice suddenly filled with worry, she should have told Brittany to stay with Quinn. She had warned her earlier that Disneyland has thousands of people in it and that she should always stay with someone so she does not get lost.

"Don't worry; she is looking at the fish in the pond." Quinn pointed to Brittany who was standing by the pond; a plastic bag with Mickey Mouse's face was gripped tightly in her hand. "She is fine, _Sanny_." Quinn added with a smirk.

Santana snapped her head away from Brittany to look at Quinn. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing, Sanny." She started to laugh.

Santana was trying to form a complete sentence but she could only think of short fragments that did not really make sense and used certain four letter words.

At that moment, Brittany made her way over; she was very excited and shoved her hand into the plastic shopping bag. "Look what I got you!" She said and pulled out a Mickey Mouse Ear's hat, she handed it over to Santana. "Look at the back!"

Santana turned it around and saw in golden colored thread the word _Sanny_ had been stitched on. "Wow, B." Santana said, trying to avoid looking at Quinn, but she heard her beginning to laugh.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asked worried that she did not like her gift.

"I love it Britt-Britt." Santana said standing up.

She leaned in to hug the dancer, but instead Brittany stuck her hand back into the bag and pulled out a second hat. "Look at what mine says, San." She held out the back so that Santana could see. It was the same set of ears but on the back the gold thread spelled out the words _Britt-Britt_.

"That's perfect." Santana said smiling and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

Quinn decided to give the two some space. "See you around _Sanny_." She said walking away with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Santana asked holding the other girls hands in hers. Brittany did not answer, she looked around, thinking. "Do you want Mickey pancakes?"

"But then I would be eating Mickey." Brittany said looking back at the shorter girl.

"The pancakes are only shaped like him; there is no Mickey Mouse in the actual pancake."

"But it will still seem like I am eating him." Her voice had fallen slightly.

"How about a waffle?" Santana could not bear to hear her girlfriend sound so sad.

"Make it three," The smile instantly found its way back on Brittany's face. "with lots of syrup."

"Okay, B." Santana said and then made her way over to the breakfast buffet. She grabbed a tray and a plate and put three waffles on the red plate, and then placed a couple of pieces of bacon next to the waffles. Next she walked over to where there were about twenty different types of fruits. Grabbing a bowl, she ladled different fruits into the bowl. Before making her way back, she grabbed two cartons of milk.

"Got enough food there Santana?" Finn smirked at his own comment, the Latina had always made fun of his weight, but now he knew that she ate just as much.

Santana turned around to face Finn and Rachel. "This is for Brittany; I like a girl with an appetite." She said politely and then walked away from them, towards the tables.

"Wow San, you got me a lot of food." Brittany said her eyes growing as she looked at all the food on the tray.

"You have a long day ahead of you." Santana said taking one of the cartons of milk for herself.

* * *

The group circled around in front of the entrance gates. Will stood in the center with Emma, "Now we have rehearsal at four. Until then, don't get into trouble and try to stay with a buddy. We will meet in the lobby right before four, have fun." Will said and then the kids all ran to the gates with their tickets in their hands.

"Nice hat _Sanny_." Puck sneered, walking up behind Santana, after they went through the ticket stand.

"Thanks Puck." She said, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He did a double take and looked over at the two girls, holding hands. "Are you drunk?" He asked her.

"No Puckerman, I am just really happy to be here with Britt, and I am not going to let a jerk like you ruin this vacation." There was a small hint of tone in her voice, but it was not nearly as much as he would have expected.

He looked at her a little closer. "You got some last night, didn't you?" Santana scoffed. "That's the only way you could be this happy, you got some!" Puck almost shouted it the second time.

Santana was about to tell Puck to mind his own business but Brittany spoke instead. "Yeah she did."

"Britt!" Santana said looking at the blonde. She pulled her off to the side, away from Puck. "What have I told you?" She asked quietly.

"But its Puck."

"Still. Besides Schuester let me switch rooms with Berry if I promised he wouldn't hear about anything going on."

"Sorry." She said, looking down at a piece of gum that was stuck on the ground.

"It's okay." Santana wrapped her in a hug. "What ride do you want to go on first?"

Brittany's head instantly shot back up, looking at Santana excitedly. "Can we go on Tower of Terror?"

"Of course." Santana said and then she held Brittany's hand and led her in the direction of California Adventure.

* * *

**So i have no idea how long this is going to become, but there will definitely be more. Thanks to everyone who is reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this took a while, I have just been working on so many stories. I still have no idea how long this will be but just keep it on your alerts for when I do update again.**

* * *

A small group from the New Directions had planned to meet back up for lunch at the Carnation Cafe. Brittany and Santana had been the first ones there, still wearing their Mickey Mouse ears. Santana had on a pair of aviator sunglasses with white framing. Brittany was sporting a pair of neon pink sunglasses that were now resting on top of her head.

Tina and Mike were the next to arrive; they sat down at the table right next to the two cheerios. The two Asians and Brittany instantly began talking about their morning until Blaine and Kurt joined them. They joined in the conversation and Santana lounged a little in her seat, observing everyone.

"…so then, San and I went on Space Mountain and she was grabbing onto my hand super tight." Brittany was in the middle of telling a story to the others when Santana began to actually hear what the blonde was saying. "You can still see the little mark from her ring." Brittany showed off her hand and sure enough, her index finger had a little indentation from Santana's ring.

The other four looked at Brittany's hand and then over at Santana whose face had flashed a quick pink. She silently thanked God that neither, the dwarf, the whale or Puck had been here for that story. It would take a lot to ruin her street cred around these four.

"We got the picture from the Tower of Terror, you should see her face!" Brittany said pulling an envelope out of her bag, and then from that, a picture. They all peered at the picture; Brittany had a huge smile on her face and was probably screaming. Santana had both hands wrapped tightly around Brittany's arm and her face was buried in Brittany's shoulder and neck. They all laughed a little at the picture. "San was convinced we were gonna die the entire time!" Brittany said laughing a little herself.

"So did you do anything that did not involve Santana thinking that she was going to die?" Blaine asked Brittany, glancing at Santana who had crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, we went on Autopia, San let me drive!" Brittany said excitedly as she pulled another picture from the envelope, and showed the other four.

"Who knew Santana Lopez was into PDA?" Kurt said jokingly; the picture had Brittany in the midst of fist pumping and Santana was leaning over, giving the blonde a kiss on her cheek.

"Aw I think its sweet Santana." Blaine said walking over to the brunette and resting his hand on her shoulder. Santana turned to him and slowly began to remove her sunglasses. Blaine took the hint and removed his hand quickly.

Luckily the waitress brought their food over soon so everyone was pretty distracted by the food that had been placed in front of them. Santana ate her salad slowly, watching with amusement how quickly Brittany was eating her smoked turkey sandwich.

"Babe, slow down." Santana said letting out a small giggle causing the other four to look over. "With all of these rides, I do not want you to get sick." Brittany stuck her bottom lip out, beginning to pout a little. With one hand, Santana began to slowly lift her sunglasses up and she titled her head. "Don't give me that look." She started out strong, but Brittany continued looking at her girlfriend with big blue puppy dog eyes. "We have plenty of time, take your time eating." Santana said looked away from Brittany.

"Fine." Brittany said, but did not really slow down how fast she was eating. The other four looked at each other and smiled a little to each other. "So what are you guys doing next?" Brittany asked, her words were a little distorted by the food that she hadn't finished swallowing.

Santana chuckled a little as Tina began to talk. "Mike and I were going to go on Soarin' Over California."

"I have always wanted to go on that." Kurt said turning to Blaine.

"Do you want to come with us?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Blaine said taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Do you guys want to come?" Tina asked Brittany and Santana.

"That sounds gre-" Santana started only to be cut off by Brittany.

"We can do that later, why don't we go on Grizzly River Run? That way we will dry off quickly, cause it's so sunny out?"

"Okay." Santana said a little unsurely.

"I can go on that with Britt if you don't feel like getting wet?" Mike said, noticing the Latina's expression.

"No, it's fine." Santana said, even though they could all tell getting wet was pretty much the last thing Santana wanted to do.

"Are you ready?" Brittany said, finishing her sandwich. She glanced at Santana who still had a fair amount of her salad left. "San." Brittany drew out the word.

"What?"

"Hurry up, we have to be back at four. We only have a couple more hours."

"Okay fine, I am done." Santana said putting down her fork. Brittany stood up excitedly and almost ran towards the rides. "Wait up B." Santana called as she began to walk behind the blonde.

"Don't worry; I'll pay your bill." Blaine said slightly sarcastic.

"Thanks." Santana turned to him giving him a thumbs up.


End file.
